Sick Day
by sammie123
Summary: Ray gets sick and need to be looked after.
1. Chapter 1

Ray closed his eyes as he tried to fight back another wave of nausea. He'd been throwing up all night. He was exhausted. His stomach was killing him as if something was stabbing him from under his skin. He was shivering even though his body felt as if it was on fire. All he wanted to do was sleep. He leaned up against the cool tiles. It felt good on the back of his neck. He then closed his eyes and fell into sleep.

Neela woke up it was 9:30. She wasn't working today so she'd allowed herself a sleep in. She got up and walked towards the bathroom. She opened the door and was shocked to see a pale, sweaty looking Ray asleep in what looked like an uncomfortable position. She leant down to his level and felt his forehead it was burning up. She shook him gently.

"Ray wake up" she said softly, he began to rouse.

"Errhmm.." he opened his eyes, he was so pale he looked terrible.

"Hey there, how are you feeling, you don't look so great" she stroked his forehead "Have you been throwing up?"

"Hmm" He nodded "I feel like shit"

"Aww, sweetie lets go get you into bed" She helped him up and walked him to his bed.

She noticed him swaying a lot and he was struggling to stay awake.

"Okay, I'm going to go get the thermometer. I'll be right back"

Neela stepped out and made her way to the medicine cabinet and rummaged for the thermometer. She also got something to settle his stomach and a glass of water. She then returned to his room.

"Okay, Ray slide this under your tongue" she handed him the thermometer.

Ray took the thermometer and did as she instructed after a few moments it beeped,

"103.2" Neela read aloud "That's quite a fever; here take this it should settle your stomach. I'll grab you a fresh shirt as well, then I want you to sleep."

"No, I got to work soon" He sat up and tried to stand but almost doubled over in dizziness.

"Ray, you're not going anywhere, I'll call county and explain that your sick. Just worry about getting yourself better" Neela gave him a hug as he rested his head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Neela" he then grabbed his side in pain "Aaah" he clenched his teeth,

"What's wrong?"

"Stabbing pain, its turned into a dull ache now" He held his stomach

"Maybe you should get checked out at County?" suggested Neela

"Nah, it's cool. Just a stomach ache" He lay back and closed his eyes.

Neela was still worried but decided to push the matter later on. Maybe a sleep would do him well.


	2. Chapter 2

Ray opened his eyes he felt his stomach churn. He pulled himself up and headed towards the bathroom. He collapsed onto his knees and began emptying his stomach. Neela could hear him thumping around so she decided to go make sure he was okay. She saw him in the bathroom and walked up to him bent down and rubbed his back as he finished throwing up. She then placed a damp hand towel on his forehead as he rested once again on the tiled wall. His stomach stabbed in pain again, he clutched his side. God it hurt so bad.

"Is it your stomach again" asked Neela,

"Mmm" nodded Ray, who seemed to be half out of it

"That's it I'm taking you to County and if I hear any objections I'll get the paramedics involved" ordered Neela "Now come on lets get you up and down to the car"

Ray agreed and Neela helped him up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neela got out of the car and helped a now in agony Ray to stand up. She could see tears in the back off his eyes. She was starting to get worried.

"Ray can you walk?" Neela asked,

"I don't know...aagh" He grabbed his side,

"Okay I'm calling Admin. And they can send someone up"

Ray just nodded all he wanted was the pain to stop. He closed his eyes he could feel someone slapping his cheek gently and then nothing. . .

"Ray wake up sweetie" She said loudly "Come on Ray open your eyes"

She placed a hand on his forehead he was burning up even more than before. Any higher and his life could be in serious danger. She turned around and saw Abby, Sam and Morris heading towards them. They soon reached Neela and Ray.

"Thank god you guys are here; let's get him up onto the gurney"

"Okay 1, 2, 3" said Sam as they moved Ray onto the gurney

"Right, let's go room 2" said Morris

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ray, wake up" said a voice shining a light into Ray's eye, "Come on Ray"

"I think he's waking up B/P rose slightly" said Abby

Ray opened his eyes and looked around confusedly he then gagged slightly and then turned even paler,

"He's going to throw up" Said Morris

Sam grabbed a tray and Ray threw up in it.

"Okay Neela get someone to run these bloods up to the lab" Abby handed her a set of vials. "How's his heart rate?"

"Fast" replied Morris "His temperature has spiked as well. Ray I'm going to press down on your abdomen and you tell me when it hurts okay?"

Abby held Ray's hand and Morris began to press on his stomach.

"Oww, right there" Ray gritted his teeth.

"Sorry man" replied Morris

Just then Sam walked in "Okay lab reveals a higher red cell count and urine analysis rules out urinary tract infection"

"I think we're looking at appendicitis" said Abby "All the symptoms point to it"

"I concur, let's prep him for surgery, call the O.R now and book him in for an emergency appendectomy"

Ray looked worried at the thought of surgery. Neela squeezed his hand and stroked his warm forehead.

"It's okay to be scared Ray" she smiled warmly

"Me scared?" he forced a weak smile "I'm just glad afterwards I'll have you looking after me in a sexy little nurse outfit"

"If you weren't sick I'd slap you" She laughed.

Ray wrapped his arm over his abdomen and closed his eyes trying to block out the pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See you soon Ray" Neela leant down and kissed his forehead,

Ray was too groggy from the pre-op injection to reply.

"Okay Dr Barnett I need you to count backwards from 10" The surgeon placed the mask over Rays mouth.

"Uh..10, 9, 3, 1, 7. . . ." Ray trailed off into slumber.

"Right let's get a wriggle on" Said the Surgeon "We have to be careful it can rupture at any time"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wakey Wakey sleepy" whispered Neela into Ray's ear

"Mrrrmmph" groaned Ray "sleeeep"

"Yes in a minute just open your eyes for me"

Ray opened his eyes and looked around still feeling light headed and groggy.

"Okay, your surgery went very well. They got it out just in time. How do you feel?"

"Uh, yeah tired" He slurred

"Alright well I'll let you keep resting" She then got up and turned off the light. Ray had already fallen asleep.


End file.
